1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to multi-valued logic devices, and more particularly, to multi-valued logic devices having a nonvolatile memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since a multi-valued logic device requires large numbers of flip-flops and latches in order to process a multi level signal, the size of a logic circuit and the amount of power consumption are increased. Furthermore, if a memory device is used to store multi level data, the reliability of the memory device may be reduced and a memory device having a large number of levels exceeding 3 bits may not be easily implemented.